Oh Teddy
by DanaIsis
Summary: Our favorite teddy-bear gets a surprising conjugal visit from an old flame. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, now lookie what we have here," that southern drawl she loved so much said as she heard him enter the room. "Isn't this a nice surprise?"

She looked up, fastening the last loop on her mary-jane styled shoes. She thought the attire she chose to bring with her was very appropriate for what her Teddy Bear liked. She was clad in a Japanese school girl outfit. The clothes fitting her café-au-lait body very snug, as they were not made for a woman of her age, nineteen to be exact. The blouse stopped just below her bust line, her red and black laced bra peaking through. The skirt matched it perfectly, the red, black and white pattern of the plaid skirt stopping only inches from her bum. And the socks rose all the way to mid thigh, trimmed with lace it gave it that perfect touch.

"Hello Teddy Bear," she said walking over to him, kissing his mouth, then to his jaw line, and then licking his ear lobe. "I've missed you—and I've been a bad, bad girl while you've been away."

His fingers dug into her hips as he listened to that sultry voice of hers. His hands making their way to grasp her plump rump, kneading the soft flesh there. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her Sensual Amber perfume. She knew it was his favorite on her.

"Is that so?" he said pulling her away from him to look at her. She bit her lip as she nodded her head up and down. "Well it seems I'm goin' have to fix that now ain't I?"

She nodded once again and turned to take something from her bag, a paddle. Theodore grinned even wider and gladly took the paddle from her. He guided her over to the cot of a bed and made her lay herself across his lap—face down.

"I've been naughty Teddy," she said suppressing a moan as she felt him glide his hand along her barely covered behind. "I shouldn't have been a bad girl, and now I need to be punished."

"Yes you do sweatpea," he said the little nickname he had bestowed on the girl from the moment he saw her in the strip club where they met.

She was the youngest one he had ever seen in there, and he always chose to have "private" sessions with her. At first she didn't like him very much, but in time he grew on her and she lusted after him. There was no love involved either way, he was simply the best man that had ever fucked her brains out in a long time.

Smack.

The paddle came down hard on her bum, tinting the taupe skin a bit pink almost. Erica closed her eyes as she squirmed while she moaned softly. The feeling both pleasurable and painful for her—a fine line between both. Teddy brought his hands to caress the mound of flesh that lay in his lap—completely submissive.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Theodore rubbed the bruised skin after each blow, almost in an apologetic way for hurting his sweatpea. Erica ass was on fire, but she knew she would be hit six more times before he was through with that. She couldn't help but to whimper and moan in pure bliss as he spanked her with the paddle exactly six more times.

"Stand up," he said. Erica could already feel him hardening beneath her tummy. She knew Teddy loved this part of their fuck session.

She did as told and stood up in front of him. His eyes eyed her caramel skin all over, he bit his lip as he looked at her perfect body, and the way her clothes showed off her curves was enough to make any man cheat on his significant other. He brought his hands up to untie her blouse, leaving it open to expose herself in her one size too small bra. He allowed his hands to cup the mounds of flesh as he stood up, nearly towering over her even in the shoes she wore.

He looked at her, lust spilling out of every orifice; he licked his lips and told her, "Take it off, all of it."

She obliged him and started to remove her already open blouse, very, _very_, slowly. He sat back down, and simply observed what she was doing. The member in his pants was beginning to get uncomfortable against the constricting material. She let the blouse fall to the concrete floor. Her hands moving to the side of the skirt, where the button and zipper were fastened in place on her hips. She watched him watch her as she undid the fastening, shuffling her legs to allow the skirt get lower and lower down her legs. She stepped each of her legs out from the skirt as it joined the blouse. She smirked and lifted her right leg so that her shoe clad foot lay in his lap.

"Would you mind?" she asked, referring to her shoe.

He eyed her hungrily, taking one hand to knead the flesh at her hip, dragging his hand down her sock covered thigh, leg, and finally his fingers working to remove the shoe to reveal a dainty foot. He left the thigh socks on her; he liked it better that way. He reciprocated the act on her left leg, taking his time with that one as well.

Erica moaned slightly at the feel of his touch, it was a feel she hadn't felt from him in a _long_ time.

She stood there in only her undergarments now. He stood and turned her away from him, grasping her hips so that he could rub himself against her backside. He brought his hands to the front of her, gripping her breasts in his hand as he let them slide behind her to unclasp her bra. Letting the straps fall from her arms; joining her other clothes. This time he took her breasts in his hand again, groping them, and pinching her pert nipples; earning a soft moan from Erica as she placed her hands behind her to grasp his neck and hair.

He let his hands slide down her waist; rest on her hips, before he snuck one hand beneath the fabric of her panties. His fingers playing with her lower lips, teasing her entrance and the small bundle of nerves that made her go crazy. His other hand pulled her panties off from her hips, allowing her to step out of them once they touched the floor.

Erica turned around and slipped her hand up his shirt, tugging it up his body so that it too could join her own pile of clothes. She bit her lip and eyed him, so hungry to feel him inside her. She crashed her lips onto his and kissed him with as much passion she could muster up. Her hands found their way to the waist band of his pants as she unfastened them and pushed them down, getting them out of her way. He kicked them off along with his own socks and shoes, leaving them both clad in nothing.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard one more time before he pulled her face from him to look at the pleasure that was forming on her face.

"You know what to do sweatpea," he said to her. Stepping to the right to let her do what she knew she was going to.

She climbed onto the bed, positioning herself on all fours, just the way Teddy liked it. He smirked as he watched her assume his favorite position. He wasted no time in climbing behind her, his member pressing against the back of her thigh.

"You ready?" he asked her, as he took a fistful of her black hair into his hand.

She nodded quickly, this was something she had wanted for awhile, and now they were both finally getting it.

He immediately pressed himself into the entrance of her lips, taking in every sensation that he felt as he pushed himself deep in her until he was all the way in. Both of them grunting at the new feel of fullness.

Erica immediately, out of instinct, pushed back against him wanting him to thrust into her again. He happily obliged as he licked his lips, letting his hands grip at her hips, pumping her full of him.

The conjugal room filled with sounds of her moans and his grunts as they fucked on the cot. Erica took her hand to grasp around his, holding onto as her fingers clawed his skin. The way their bodies contrasted against each other in colour. His white, whereas hers was a light caramel brown. Each time he thrust into her, he was awarded with a moan and her tightening around him. They went like that for a few more minutes, before Theodore spoke again.

"Get on top," he breathed out in labored breaths. Removing himself from her momentarily, allowing her to turn around and face him as she straddled him with her hips, grinding against his own. She clasped her hands behind his neck, bringing their faces close so she could kiss him hungrily. She started bouncing and rolling her hips on him, to speed up her oncoming orgasm. She was so damn horny she didn't know what to do with herself.

He held her hips tight, making her slow down so he would be able to relish this moment, knowing he probably wouldn't receive another conjugal for quite some time. He pulled and pushed her hips down on him, matching her own thrusts as she rode him.

He gripped her hips again and pushed her on the cot on her back, resting his weight on her so he was now on top. She writhed beneath him in pleasure, her hips grinding against his as he pushed himself inside her back and forth.

She squeezed her thighs higher on his waist, they were almost there. She could tell by the quickening of Teddy's thrusts. He held himself up on his elbows; he wanted to see the look on her face when she came with him.

Almost there.

He angled his hips to hit her g-spot; he knew she loved when he did this. Her face contorted in pleasure as her moans increased as she bit down on her lip. He opened his mouth to let out grunts and his own moans.

Just a little bit more.

He thrust into her several more times before she gripped onto his back, nails dragging as she let out a pleasure ridden scream of ecstasy. He moaned almost as loud as her, his hand gripping the sheet in his fists. He pumped whatever was left in him into her, finishing up. He smiled as he looked down at her, extremely happy that she had decided to come and visit him.

He pumped into her a few more times before he got soft in her and pulled out. Collapsing on top of her, laughing into the sheet next to her head. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, letting the spasms rack through her body as he orgasm ended.

She gripped tufts of his hair as she turned her face to kiss him, holding him close to her.

"Oh Teddy," she moaned out as she kissed him all over his face. "Happy Birthday baby."

**Dedicated to my girl, ThisSideorTheOther, and all the other TBag lovers. Oh my goodness, this was the MOST erotic thing I have ever written, phew, that was hott, steamy, sexy, man **_**phew**_**.**

**So now that's five one-shots down, five more to go haha.**

**Also to anyone else who would like a one-shot with a character of their choice, I would gladly write one for you; be it a lemony goodness or a sweet romantic scene—whatever tickles your pickle ;)**

**As always: questions, comments, concerns? You know where to leave 'em.**


	2. Prequel

Darlin' Erica is posted. It's a prequel to this.


End file.
